pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Climax Weeks
The Climax Weeks are from May 5th to May 18th. The Climax Week are the last episodes of the season of your favorite series Every Series ends with a 2 Hour Season Finale Series: The X - Files (Season 1) - May 5th: Roland -''' When FBI special agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) investigate a series of murders at an aerospace testing facility, they find that a mentally handicapped janitor may be responsible—and that he is being telepathically controlled by one of the facility's former researchers. 'The Erlenmeyer Flask -' The episode involved FBI Special agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) discovering evidence of a secret government experimentation with alien DNA, but the evidence and everyone who has seen it is quickly being eliminated. '''Caprica (Season 1.0) - May 5th: Ghosts in the machine - '''Joseph and Emmanuelle seek Tamara at the New Cap equivalent of the Adama home, but the apartment is inhabited by a drug addict - an "amphead". As the druggie yields the information that Joseph's daughter is at a club called "Mysteries," a gang of drug dealers bust in on the scene and threaten to end Adama's New Cap life. Feigning innocence, Emmanuelle claims not to know Adama, and as the gangsters are focused on Joseph, deftly takes out the whole team with her pistol. Joseph is relieved, but she berates him for freezing up - if he can't pull the trigger when he needs to, he'll never be able to help his daughter. '''End of the line - '''In a flash forward, the U-87 cylon is driving a stolen van with armed police in pursuit. But what brought Zoe Graystone's avatar to such a desperate action? Rewinding the clock, we learn that Daniel's financial troubles are worsening, and he must sell the Buccaneers to his rival, Tomas Vergis. The army knows the chip was stolen, and have given him a week to finish the project. Daniel orders Philo to irradiate the chip in order to mass produce copies without errors. Unbeknownst to Daniel, the military is discussing a contract with Vergis. Philo reluctantly undertakes his orders, but just as he does, Zoe reveals her identity. Terrified, he triggers the security alarm. Zoe rushes to stop him, but her inhuman strength accidentally kills him. '''Falling Skies (Season 1) - May 5th. Mutiny - '''It now seems likely that not only was Colonel Porter killed some time after the events of the previous episode, but also that the 4th and 5th Mass met the same fate as the 7th Mass. Captain Weaver has Tom locked up after Tom questions his mental state, his ability to lead the fighters and help the civilians and his orders to contine the attack in the face of heavy odds. Tom manages to escape with Hal and Jimmy's help, confronts Weaver and convinces him to improve his original plan. Meanwhile, Uncle Scott and Ben work to disrupt the Skitters' transmissions. '''Eight Hours - '''Rick runs off to rejoin the Skitters and meets Megan, whose body is slowly changing under the influence of the harness. Speaking for the Skitters, she promises to lead him to them if he tells her everything he knows about the 2nd Mass. However, after doing this, she departs, leaving him feeling betrayed by the Skitters. Captain Weaver presses on with the plan to attack the Skitters base, asking for 50 volunteers, in the process letting everyone know that Colonel Porter is dead and the 4th and 5th Mass may be gone. Arriving at the rendezvous point for the three regiments with his troops, Weaver confirms that the 4th and 5th Mass have been destroyed. '''Alphas (Season 1) - May 5th: The unusual suspects - 'The DoD imprisons Rosen and his team after they suspect that one of the members is a Red Flag traitor. It is eventually revealed that the team has not been betrayed, but infiltrated by a shape-shifter. '''Original Sin - ' Rosen and his team must choose sides when the Department of Defense launches a full-out assault on Red Flag. Rosen reunites with his daughter Danielle (Kathleen Munroe), who was being hunted by Red Flag. '''Terranova (Season 1) - May 5th: Occupation - 'In part one of the two-part season finale, as the 11th pilgrimage begins arriving, a suicide bomber appears and sets off an explosion, killing Kara and seriously injuring Jim Shannon. Three days later, Jim awakens, only to learn that mercenaries called the Phoenix Group have captured Terra Nova. Outnumbered and cut off from Taylor, Lt. Washington surrendered the colony. Harsh martial law is imposed, while Taylor and his forces remain isolated in the jungle. Malcolm, conscripted into service, is forced to repair the time portal, though he is working as slowly as he can. Weaver, Lucas Taylor's superior who arrived from 2149, orders the mercenaries to start stripping the new world's resources using pyrosonic bombs that will decimate half the continent and its wildlife. '''Resistance - '''In the second half of the two-part season finale, Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon continue disrupting the Phoenix Group's operations, but the damaged terminus has finally been repaired. The first shipment of new world resources is readied for transport to 2149. Jim relays Washington's final message to Taylor about Cù Lao Chàm, an island they once fought on: the bridge to 2149 must be destroyed from inside Hope Plaza to halt further enemy invasion into Terra Nova. Meanwhile, Skye, who deceived Lucas that she joined his side, accompanies him on the Phoenix convoy, then tricks him into an ambush. '''Alcatraz (Season 1) - May 5th: ' 'Garrett Stillman - '''Doc and Rebecca close in on a man who may be the key to revealing the secrets behind all the returning criminals. Meanwhile, Hauser makes a discovery beneath the halls of Alcatraz that reveals more of the truth. '''Tommy Madsen - '''Rebecca will stop at nothing in pursuit of the man who killed her partner while the secret of Alcatraz is finally revealed. '''The Middle (Season 1) - May 12th: ' '''Signals - '''Mike and Brick both try to be more sociable and end up in awkward situations due to it. Sue is enamored with a youth pastor who calls himself Reverend TimTom. Axl hopes the barbecue will allow him to see attractive girls in bikinis. '''Average Rules - '''Parent-Teacher conferences cause Frankie to worry about the kids. In them she's told Axl is gifted but not applying himself, that her teachers still do not know who Sue is, and that Brick may have to repeat the second grade due to his failure to return over thirty books to the school librarian (Betty White). '''2 Broke girl$ (Season 1) - May 12th: Mike & Molly (Season 1) - May 12th: Victoria's birthday - '''Victoria turns 30 and is not happy about it. It's up to Mike, Molly, and her family to get her through it. Victoria gets depressed and seeks to better herself. She goes to church the next day and finds religion. '''Peggy's new beau - '''Mike feels pressured when Peggy's new boyfriend (William Sanderson) asks whether he and Molly hear wedding bells in their future. Mike proposes to Molly. '''Outsourced (Season 1) ''-'''May 12th: Rajiv Ties The Baraat (Part 1) - '''Todd throws Rajiv a bachelor party; Manmeet nervously awaits his American girlfriend's arrival. '''Rajiv Ties The Baraat (Part 2) - '''Rajiv worries the wedding may be called off, then considers doing so himself; Manmeet is not on the same relationship page as his girlfriend. '''Cougar Town (Season 1) - May 12th: Breakdown - '''Jules encourages Travis to submit a graduation speech. Despite Grayson's warning, a curious Jules reads the speech without permission and is left crushed when she finds she's not been acknowledged. Meanwhile, Ellie uncharacteristically does something nice for Laurie, and Bobby tries to restrain himself from embarrassing Travis on his big day. '''Finding Out - '''Jules and Grayson hatch an elaborate plan to break the news to Bobby they're dating, and Travis sees the wrath of a truly angry woman for the first time when he forgets his momentous seven-month celebration with Kylie. '''Mr. Bean (Season 1) - May 12th: The best bits of Mr. Bean Pt 1 -'''Mr. Bean and Teddy go into the loft in search of an umbrella. Whilst looking, Bean uncovers a piece of paper with a smile showing teeth and 9.00 written under it, from the episode "The Trouble With Mr. Bean". After a flashback of his ordeal with Mr. Peggitt, Bean opens a basket, takes out a saxophone and pretends to play a tune, remembering the time he helped a busker in "The Return of Mr. Bean". Bean then takes out two baubles and remembers his frolic with the turkey in "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bean". '''The best bits of Mr. Bean Pt 2 - '''Bean then notices a cable running across the loft's floor. He pulls the wire out the floor, with the sound of a television coming closer. He then looks behind him and gets a scare when he sees the television aerial, therefore noticing he is actually pulling up his television, and drops it in scare, smashing the screen on the floor below. He then sees a church book and starts singing a church song as he remembers "Mr. Bean", when he fell asleep during a sermon out of boredom. '''Friends (Season 1) - May 12th: The one with the birth - '''Carol goes into labor, prompting Monica to begin thinking about having a baby of her own. When Ross and Susan can't stop bickering over who gets to help Carol more, Phoebe drags both of them into a closet to settle their differences - but all three end up getting locked in just as Carol is about to give birth to the baby. Rachel flirts with an OB/GYN who has a love-hate relationship with women's private parts due to seeing them every day at work. Joey ends up assisting birth for a single mother. '''The one where Rachael finds out - '''Ross has to go to China for a fossil dig before Rachel's birthday. Chandler tells Ross to find another girl and get over Rachel. Ross gives his present to Chandler and goes. Joey's new girlfriend wants to go to bed with him, but Joey's participation in a fertility study is preventing this. During Rachel's birthday party, Chandler accidentally lets it slip that Ross is in love with her, and a big decision presents itself. '''Joey (Season 1) - May 12th: Joey and the breakup - 'Joey helps Sara get an interview with Newsweek, but she gets offered a job in Washington, D.C. Gina meets Michael's new girlfriend, who turns out to be a much older woman. Meanwhile, Alex struggles with her divorce, and Gina tries to cheer her up. '''Joey and the moving in - '''Joey freaks out after asking Sara to move in with him. Alex doesn't know how to act on her first date after her divorce. Bobbie gives Michael tickets to a Star Wars preview but shows up as well, which leads Gina to confronts Bobbie about her behavior around Michael. '''My Name is Earl (Season 1) - May 12th: ' 'BB - '''Earl goes down to the courthouse to pay some tickets and meets Gwen Waters, a woman he shot with a BB when he was young. '''Number One - '''Earl allows Darnell to pick his next list item and Darnell picks #1, the last bad thing Earl did before finding karma: "Stole $10 from a guy at the Camden Market", which he used to buy his winning lottery ticket. Earl discovers that the guy, named Paul, was planning to buy a lottery ticket and as it would have won the $100,000 Earl feels he has to hand over the money (which is short $5,000) to Paul which he does. Now Earl has to continue doing the list despite being completely broke, hoping karma will eventually help him out. When Earl starts handing over any money he gets his hands on to Paul to make up for the $5,000 shortfall, Randy reaches breaking point with both Earl and the list. '''That 70's Show (Season 1) - May 12th: ' 'Hyde Moves In - '''Hyde's mother, Edna, runs off with a trucker. When food and supplies grow low for Hyde at Edna's rented house, Eric persuades his parents to take him in. Jackie catches a cold and Kelso is horrified at her ill appearance. Midge uses her home for her feminist meetings. '''The Good Son - '''Eric is annoyed when his parents seem to favor Hyde more than him, and sets about coercing Hyde to do destructive things. Meanwhile, Red's old war buddy, Bull (Mitch Pileggi), returns to Point Place. Red, jealous of Bull's success, reconsiders his life choices, but changes his mind after Bull and his wife (Arlene Pileggi) invite Red and Kitty to a swingers party. '''The Big Bang Theory (Season 1) - May 12th: ' 'The Peanut Reaction - '''When the men dine at Penny's restaurant, she finds out that Leonard has never had a birthday party, as his parents didn't believe in celebrating anything but achievements. She decides to throw him a surprise party, and blackmails Sheldon to join her. However, when the day of the party arrives, Penny finds Sheldon did not buy a birthday gift, so she has to drive him to a computer store to pick up a present. Meanwhile, Howard is in charge of keeping Leonard out of his apartment until the party. Howard pretends to eat a peanut bar, to which he is allergic, so Leonard can drive him to the emergency room. However, due to Sheldon's absent-mindedness in the computer store, Howard has to keep Leonard distracted even longer, and he is forced to actually eat the peanut bar, causing him to swell up in a severe allergic reaction. '''The Tangerine Factor - '''Penny is furious and breaks up with her boyfriend after he posted details about their sex life on his blog. Meanwhile, Sheldon asks Howard to teach him Mandarin as he's convinced the Chinese restaurant is selling "Tangerine chicken" yet is really using oranges, a cheaper citrus. As Penny laments her choices in men, Leonard awkwardly asks her out. A few days pass and both Leonard and Penny are worried that this relationship could ruin their friendship. They both seek Sheldon's advice, who uses the "Schrödinger's cat" experiment to explain that at this time, the date has both "good" and "bad" possible outcomes, and the only way to find out is to go on the date and find which outcome it is. When Leonard arrives to pick Penny up, he passionately kisses her and she concludes that "the cat is alive" and they leave for dinner. '''Two And A Half Men (Season 1) - May 12th: ' '''Just Like Buffalo - '''Judith has her support group over, and Jake repeats Charlie's negative comments about women, in which Charlie said that as long as you have a women for sexual pleasure and another for cleaning, there should be no reason to get married. Furious, Judith prevents Jake from going to Charlie's the following weekend, until Charlie manages to woo her support group and having them, too, spend some time at his house. '''Can you feel my finger? - '''A woman that Charlie has had sex with thinks she is pregnant but turns out not to be. Following this close call, Charlie attempts to get a vasectomy. At first, he seems okay with the idea after witnessing how troublesome babies can be, but after seeing how happy his doctor, Dr. Sperlock (Terry Rhoads), is after he learns he is going to be a father, Charlie decides against the operation - and scores a date with the doctor's assistant. '''Community (Season 1) - May 12th: English as a second language - '''Señor Chang reveals to Jeff that he does not have a teaching degree and asks him where he got his. The conversation is inadvertently recorded by Annie, who records all classes for taking notes. When Dean Pelton finds out, Chang is replaced by another, much stricter professor who has the class take a much harder Spanish final. Meanwhile, Troy discovers he has a natural talent for fixing plumbing, and must ward off a persistent maintenance worker (Jerry Minor), who wants him to use his talent to become a plumber. As everyone faces the fact that they will have to retake Spanish, Jeff realizes that Annie was the one who turned in Chang, remembering that she records every class, and Chang's confession. As everyone shuns her, she tries to redeem herself by making things better with Chang, who finds that his life is better for it, and she helps everyone study for, and pass the final. '''Psacal's triangle revisited - '''After Britta is nominated for queen of the Transfer Dance, Professor Slater admits to Jeff that she misses him and wants to get back together. Troy is asked by his dad to move out of the house, and begins hoping to move in with Abed, although Abed rejects the idea. The next day, at the Transfer Dance, Troy is offered a place to live by Pierce though he still wants to live with Abed. Abed later explains to him that their personalities would clash if they roomed together and they would "jump the shark". Annie reveals to the group that Vaughn has been selected for a competitive Hacky Sackteam in Delaware and will be leaving for the summer, but she secretly tells Jeff that the move is permanent and she will not be coming back to Greendale. '''The New Adventures of Old Christine (Season 1) - May 12th: Some of my best friends are portuguese - '''Shut out once again by the cliquey, judgmental moms at Ritchie's school, Christine runs into a down-to-earth working woman, Belinda, who invites her over for a drink after work. Belinda's job, however, isn't quite the type of position Christine expected her to hold, which throws yet another wrinkle in her attempt to fit in with the other school parents. '''A Fair To Remember Pt 1: '''Christine volunteers to help out at Ritchie's spring carnival and while there, she runs into the mean moms, who are clucking over the attractive father of a new student at Westbridge. Christine is excited to learn that the hot dad is her ex-boyfriend, Burton, but her hopes of re-igniting their romance are shot down when she learns Burton has a new girlfriend. '''Modern Family (Season 1) - May 12th: Hawaii - '''Jay's plans to do nothing but relax on vacation are interrupted by an unwelcome reality check. Meanwhile, Phil tries to make the trip romantic for Claire, Mitchell and Cameron disagree on whether they should go sight-seeing, and the kids get themselves into trouble. '''Family Portrait - '''Claire makes an effort to take a new family portrait, but everybody is too busy to cooperate: Gloria and Manny go with Phil and Alex to a Lakers game and share an awkward moment on the jumbotron, Cameron gets a job as a wedding singer while Mitchell takes care of Lilly and a stray pigeon, and Luke interviews Jay for a school project. '''Suburgatory (Season 1) - May 12th: Life Unexpected (Season 1) - May 6th: Father unfigured - '''As Cate's wedding approaches, she decides to find her father who abandoned her as a child against the advisory of her mother. People from Bug's past trash Baze's bar when Bug can't pay them the money he owes them, forcing Lux to get Baze away from the bar for a few days so Bug can clean it up. Lux pleads with Cate to allow Baze to go on the trip to meet Cate's father, and the three of them go on a family roadtrip. Cate's father hurts her when she realises he does not want to be a father to her, and she and Baze bond on the trip. '''Love unexpected - '''Cate's quickly approaching wedding forces her to deal with her feelings for both Ryan and Baze. Feeling he is not good enough for Cate, Baze denies he has feelings for her and Cate resolves to marry Ryan. Lux desperately tries to convince both Cate and Baze to admit their feelings, but a conversation with Ryan makes her think Cate and Baze together can never be more than a fantasy. After a heart-felt conversation with his father, Baze rushes to the church to tell Cate he loves her, although he was stuck in traffic that delayed him to bursting in through the doors, after as the priest marries them. Even after seeing Baze, Cate kisses Ryan showing she chooses him and not Baze and it disappoints him that he did not admit his feelings earlier when he had the chance. '''Hellcats (Season 1) - May 6th: Land of 1,000 Dances - '''Marti is shocked to find out that Julian has a daughter and is finalizing a divorce with his soon-to-be ex-wife, and she asks him to help out Savannah's father in prison. Lewis and Kathy enter a dance competition to win a Toyota Rav-4 for Lewis's father, but Alice and Morgan enter too. Kathy's knee injury forces Alice and Lewis to partner up despite Alice's injured feet. Mr. Monroe is bailed out of prison but later goes on the run, apologizing to Savannah over the phone for disappointing her. '''I'm sick Y'all: '''Strep throat hits Lancer, and the Hellcats find themselves a few members short as they prepare for Nationals, leaving the squad disqualified from competing. Charlotte goes into labor a month early and Savannah ditches Nationals to be at her sister's side. Marti and Deidre hit some major road bumps in their relationship, due to Deidre refusing to acclimate to Marti's cheerleading life. The sisters later patch things up until Marti learns that Deidre has been in contact with their father meaning that Deidre was lying to Marti from the moment they met. '''Melrose Place 2.0 (Season 1) - May 6th: Sepulveda - '''David’s new role as a restaurant owner is put to the test after he loses some of his staff on the day an important food critic has come to review Coal. In an effort to get David to forgive her for lying to him about her secret call-girl profession, Lauren pitches in as a waitress and hostess and helps him out of his jam. Meanwhile, Ella wants to hack into the WPK files to erase the fake evidence against her for embezzlement, but Jonah strongly disagrees with her tactics, so she looks to David for help. With Drew’s help, Riley throws a fundraiser for her education foundation, but when Drew tries to increase the donations by auctioning off a date with Riley, things go awry after Drew and a jealous Jonah get into a bidding war. Also, Jonah gets offerd $1000 for anal sex but turns it down, but Jonah soon regrets what he said. '''Wilshire - '''Ella is fired by Amanda from WPK,however, she soon finds the stolen painting Amanda has been looking for and blackmails her for it. Drew tries to stop Michael from performing a dangerous surgery, but Michael sets him up to get caught with drugs, causing the former to be thrown in jail, and out of ULA. Eventually, Drew reveals to Riley that he had a surgery five years earlier and had one of Michael Mancini's faulty heart valves put in due to a genetic heart problem, meaning he may die anytime. Lauren stops Dr. Mancini from another M-valve surgery by announcing his secret in front of his surgical team. Lauren and David reconcile, but a jealous Morgan finds out and seeks revenge by having her equally evil father blackmail David into performing robberies for him and also forces David not to tell Lauren about their secret agreement or she will be physically harmed. Meanwhile, Jonah asks Riley to reconcile after they attend an NYU reunion program, but she denies. '''One Tree Hill (Season 1) - May 6th: The Leaving Song -''' Dan becomes temporary coach of the basketball team when Whitey has to have eye surgery; no one else thinks this is a good idea. Haley finds objectional material on Nathan's laptop and gets offended. Peyton and Brooke are to blame for Nikki kidnapping Jenny and Jake gets upset - and worried. Lucas takes on a complicated decision. Nathan realizes that he is pressuring Haley for sex in ways he doesn't even know. Keith and Karen are at odds in their relationship. Dan finally gives Deb the divorce papers. 'The Game That Play Us -' In the first season finale, Lucas and Nathan bear the brunt of Dan's abuse as he coaches them into the playoffs, pushing both of them to their breaking points. Lucas is stunned when Haley's reconciliation with Nathan heightens the intensity of their relationship. Meanwhile, Whitey learns that his medical condition may be more serious than he first believed, and Dan suffers a medical condition after walking in on Deb and Keith having a one night stand. 'Gossip Girl: (Season 1) - May 6th: ' '''Woman on the verge - '''As a result of Georgina revealing the true reason that Serena fled Manhattan for boarding school, Serena falls back into her old habits and Blair, Nate and Chuck must put their complicated feelings for each other aside to help their friend. Unfortunately, Serena is too ashamed to share the truth with Dan, leaving him only to assume the worse about his girlfriend. Rufus is thrilled when his band is invited to perform at a Rolling Stone-sponsored concert, but Lily is the last person on earth he expects to see at the performance, especially since her wedding rehearsal dinner is the same night. '''Much i'do about nothing - '''With her best friend Serena's life and reputation on the line, Blair decides to take matters into her own hands in dealing with the manipulative and evil Georgina Sparks. With Rufus never far from her thoughts, Lily prepares for her wedding day which is destined to be the Upper East Side's social event of the year. Serena finally pours out her heart and the truth about her past to Dan, but will it prove to be too late to save their relationship? And Chuck admits his feelings for Blair to Nate, allowing the two of them to mend their friendship. Heiress and model Lydia Hearst guest stars in the episode as Amelia, Lily's interior decorator. '''90210: (Season 1) - May 13th: Zero Tolerance - '''West Bev's Hollywood-themed prom is full of surprises, but first Harry warns his students that any non-school sponsored parties after the prom will be met with serious consequences and the school is giving them zero tolerance on that. Naomi learns that Jen has maxed out her credit card to furnish their new home, but soon forgets her problems when Liam asks her to the prom. Meanwhile, Liam continues to count down the moments until Annie shows her true colors, but to prove him wrong, she accepts theater-geek Charlie's invitation to the dance and eventually hurts him just like what Liam wanted Annie to do. Kelly attempts to warn Ryan about Jen's devious personality, which he interprets as Kelly’s jealousy. Navid confronts Ty during a fight about abandoning his soon-to-be child with Adrianna, but rushes to Adrianna's side when she goes into labor at the end of the episode. Dixon is surprised to learn he's nominated for Prom King, and Silver is even more surprised when she has the opportunity to speak her mind in front of her peers. Ethan decides to spend time with his dad in Montana and falling for Silver even deeper after Silver gives a well-treated speech that hurts Dixon. '''One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer - '''Adrianna and Navid spend their prom night in the delivery room and Brenda shows up to offer support. Naomi and Liam have revealed their honest feelings for each other and she decides to host an after-prom party at her new house, much to Jen's disapproval. Showing up late, Naomi searches for Liam but is speechless when she finds him finishing up some business with her sister, Jen, in her bedroom. A furious Naomi confronts and accuses Annie of sleeping with Liam, causing Annie to finally snap at Naomi and all the party-goers before leaving the party in a rage and doing something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Dixon and Ethan get into a fight when Dixon accuses Ethan of having feelings for Silver. Harry and Debbie chaperone the after-prom party but leave early to lend their support to Adrianna at the hospital, along with Kelly. '''Pretty Little Liars (Season 1) - May 13th: Monsters in the end - '''Everyone has something to hide – whether it be a secret romance, who they really are and what their true intentions are. For Mr. Fitz, he's hiding an old romance with a girl he met in college, Jackie Molina, whom he had been engaged to but never married, which makes Aria suspicious and Hanna aids her in creating a fake account and friending her to find out more about her. Paige gets hurt when Emily cancels a date with her to the Founders Festival.Caleb comes to the Marins' home to drop off a letter for Hanna and let Ashley know that he is leaving Rosewood to go to Arizona for good, but when Ashley suggests he deliver the letter to Hanna at the festival in person, Mona has her own way with the letter. Spencer finds out some more information about Ian, Melissa, and Alison at Hilton Head while preparing for the festival; and a meet with Toby at the festival at night goes wrong when someone traps Spencer in a scary funhouse '''For Whom The Bells Tolls - '''Now that Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are in possession of the information that Alison left them, the girls decide that it’s time to finally put an end to “A” and the mystery surrounding their friend. Hanna is confused when she is told by her mother that Caleb was going to the festival to give her a letter before he left town. Jenna is shown worrying about the repercussions of the video getting out into society, and it is revealed that she is secretly dating Garret, who consoles her and promises to keep her safe. When Melissa (stood up at the church by Ian) senses something wrong and cannot find her phone, Spencer offers to drive her to the church to find her phone, but they get into a car accident, leaving Melissa's baby in danger. '''The Lying Game (Season 1) - May 12th: Weekend Of Living Dangerously - 'Emma wants to find out what really happened on the reservation but Ethan is avoiding her and Sutton is looking to send her packing for good. Curious about his father’s possible link to Derek’s murder, Thayer starts to doubt Alec’s alibi and begins investigating Rebecca’s past. And, Kristin grows increasingly suspicious that Ted is not telling her the entire story when it comes to Justin’s mom. '''Unholy Matrimony -' An unexpected engagement leads to a quickly-planned wedding, causing suspicions that something is awry. Sutton encourages Emma to show Kristin what they found in Rebecca's house. And Ethan makes a discovery that changes the game. Meanwhile, a shocking revelation leads to major repercussions in the Mercer household. '''The Beautiful Life (Season 1) - May 12th: The Beautiful Campaing - 'The unveiling of the Calvin Klein billboard in Times Square and the interest from W Magazine starts to take a toll on Raina as she continues to struggle with her feelings for Cole. Problems arise in Claudia's marriage with Richard while Sonja's working on the campaign. Marissa steals a one of a kind pair of shoes from Max Azaria when she doesnt get booked for the Herve Leger show. '''Ugly Betty (Season 1) - May 7th: ' '''A tree grows in Guadalajara - '''The Suarezes travel to Mexico in an effort to help Ignacio obtain a visa, and at the same time reconnect with more lost relatives, who could provide Betty with the answers about her late mother and Ignacio's real identity; Alexis' former flame from her former life as Alex has now fallen for brother Daniel; Marc becomes jealous over Amanda's new gay friend; Wilhelmina tries to makeover her latest beau; Another "fea" shows up. '''East Side Story - '''Betty and Henry's romance heats up, but then hits a stumbling block when Charlie announces she is pregnant. Henry and Charlie return to Arizona, but Betty later learns that Charlie cheated on Henry and the child may not be his. Meanwhile, Wilhelmina plans her wedding to Bradford, while Daniel descends further in a drug-induced downward spiral. Justin plays the lead in his school's production of West Side Story, while Santos is shot in a convenience-store robbery (and presumed killed). Claire makes a break from prison, while Daniel and Alexis are involved in an accident, where the brake lines of their car were purposely cut by the man Alexis hired to kill her father. '''Veronica Mars (Season 1) - May 7th: A Trip To The Dentist -''' New information gives Veronica a lead on what happened to her the night of Shelly Pomroy's party, where she was drugged and raped. Veronica's mother returns to town, and Logan's 09er friends find out that he is dating Veronica. Flashbacks reveal that Duncan dumped Veronica because his mother told him that Veronica was his half-sister. 'Leave It To Beaver -' Dick's brother Cassidy admits Logan's whereabouts the day of Lilly's murder to Veronica, and her investigation concludes. Keith receives the DNA test results and tells Veronica that he is definitely her father. Veronica discovers that her mother left the alcohol rehabilitation program and asks her to leave town. Lianne does so, but steals Veronica's settlement check—which would have replaced the college funds she spent on Lianne's rehab—on her way out. '''The O.C (Season 1) - May 7th: The Strip - '''While the boys are in Las Vegas, Jimmy and Sandy learn Caleb's true motives. Hailey devises a plan in an attempt to get Caleb to break it off with Julie. Marissa spends the night with Theresa and discovers something that might affect her. '''The Ties That Bind - '''Caleb and Julie officially get married, and Marissa moves in with them. Ryan and Theresa face a difficult decision regarding her pregnancy. Seth makes a bold move when things around him start to fall apart. '''Brothers & Sisters (Season 1) - May 7th: Favorite Son - '''Julia gives birth to the twins prematurely, and she and Tommy are forced to make a difficult decision when their son faces life-threatening complications. Kevin reluctantly helps Kitty deal with a blackmailer who is threatening to reveal damaging information about Senator McCallister to the press. Sarah and Joe tell their children that Joe is moving out. Kitty and McCallister get engaged. '''Matriarchy - '''Nora is planning an engagement party for Kitty, who is having difficulties telling her that she is moving in with Robert. Justin makes plans to say goodbye to everyone individually. At the party, Kevin and Robert's brother Jason kiss, while Rebecca reveals the truth about her departure from Chicago and admits to Justin she willingly kissed Joe. Nora invites Saul's old friend to the party, which he's not very comfortable with. Justin goes off to war and Nora and Kitty see him off at the airport. '''Revenge (Season 1) - May 7th: Smash (Season 1) - May 14th: Glee (Season 1) - May 14th: Funk - '''Will seeks revenge against Sue when she plans to install a cheerleading trophy cabinet in the choir room. He asks her out on a date then stands her up, leaving Sue depressed and bedridden. With encouragement from a regretful Will, she leads the cheer squad to win at Nationals, and has their trophy placed in the choir room. Mercedes asks Quinn to move in with her family. The glee club learns that Jesse has defected to Vocal Adrenaline, forcing Rachel to deal with her emotions as she discovers that Jesse was using her to bring the club down. '''Journey To Regionals - '''New Directions competes against Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity, seen here for the first time, at Regionals, in front of celebrity judges Olivia Newton-John, Josh Groban, Sue, and Rod Remington. Vocal Adrenaline wins and New Directions comes last, despite unexpected support from Sue, who is able to identify with the club's underdog status after being derided by the other judges. She convinces Principal Figgins to grant the club a reprieve, and not disband them for another year. Will and Finn profess their love for Emma and Rachel respectively & Quinn goes into labor . '''Desperate Housewives (Season 1) - May 14th: Goodbye For Now - '''Edie is annoyed when Susan and Mike move in together, and tries to intervene via the other wives. Lynette tries to keep Tom's ex-girlfriend Annabel from coming between them, and her actions result in him losing his job. George lies to Bree about information he finds regarding her and Rex's sex life, and when Bree confronts Rex about it, he has another heart attack. Carlos' prison sentence is increased to eight years, after he beats up John's roommate Justin thinking that he is the one having an affair with his wife, while Gabrielle decides to leave Carlos after discovering he was really the one who tampered with her pills. '''One Wonderful Day - '''A series of flashbacks reveal Mary Alice's real history and her reason for suicide. The other housewives come to comfort Bree while she stays with Rex at the hospital. Tom finds out through his boss that Lynette tried to get him fired, and decides to be a stay-at-home dad, telling Lynette that it is now her turn to work for the family. When Carlos is being tried in court for assaulting Justin, John finally tells him that he was the one having an affair with Gabrielle. Edie welcomes the Applewhites to Wisteria Lane, who seem abrupt and stand-offish. Zach holds Susan at gunpoint, hoping to find Mike instead, while Mike brings Paul to a desert quarry and interrogates him about killing Deirdre. Rex begins to think that the reason for his deteriorating health is that Bree had poisoned him. '''Ringer (Season 1) - May 14th: It's Called Improvising, Bitch! - '''Catherine's (guest star Andrea Roth) plan to drive Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) and Bridget, posing as Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar), apart unravels. Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) discovers who wanted to kill Siobhan all along and rushes to intercept the killer before it is too late. Meanwhile, Siobhan's plan to help Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) backfires when the main witness suddenly dies. '''I'm The Good Twin - '''As the vow renewal nears, Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) realizes she first needs to tell Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) the truth about who she really is. Meanwhile, just as Bodaway Macawi (guest star Zahn McClarnon) starts to close in on Bridget, Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) is forced off the case and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) decides whether he should tell Bridget the truth about Siobhan. '''The Sopranos (Season 1) - May 14th: Isabella - '''Despite prescriptions for Prozac and lithium from Dr. Melfi, Tony falls into chronic depression. He hallucinates meeting Isabella, a beautiful Italian exchange student staying at the Cusamanos', which temporarily lifts his spirits. Junior's plan is put into action. The FBI pay a visit to the Sopranos. '''I Dream Of Jeannie Cusamano - '''Junior agrees with Tony on the situation with Jimmy Altieri. Tony finds out about his mother and uncle's plot. He warns Dr. Melfi that her life may be in danger. Christopher, Paulie, and Silvio Dantetake care of family business. Tony's friend Artie Bucco re-opens his restaurant. '''Battlestar Galactica (Season 1) - May 8th: Kobol's Last Gleaming Pt 1 - 'The fleet sends a survey team including Gaius Baltar, Chief Galen Tyrol, and others who crash on Kobol in a Raptor after they are intercepted by Cylon Raiders. President Laura Roslin, convinced that an artifact on Caprica, the Arrow of Apollo, will point the way to Earth,[1] persuades Lieutenant Starbuck to disobey orders and return to Caprica in search of the Arrow. '''Kobol's Last Gleaming Pt 2 - '''Commander Adama's son,Lee "Apollo" Adama, is arrested after siding with Roslin during the coup. On Kobol, Head Six shows Baltar a vision within the ancient Opera House of Kobol. On Caprica, Caprica-Boomer reveals to Helo that she is pregnant. Starbuck retrieves the Arrow. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharon_Valerii#Sharon_.22Boomer.22_Valerii ''Galactica-Boomer] destroys the Cylon Basestarorbiting Kobol, but not before seeing incontrovertible proof that she is a Cylon. She returns to Galactica and shoots Commander Adama; the season ends on a cliffhanger. '''Stargate SG - 1 (Season 1) - May 8th: Politics (Part 1) - '''Senator Robert Kinsey shuts down the Stargate program (as the gate represents a global risk), despite Daniel's warnings that Apophis will attack Earth, and that the Stargate may be Earth's only defense '''Within The Serpent's Grasp (Part 2) - '''SG-1 uses the Stargate to go to an address discovered by Daniel Jackson. This turns out to be Apophis' ship, where they find that Skaara has been made host to Apophis' son Klorel. The ship reaches Earth, and the fate of the world hangs in the balance. '''Stargate Atlantis (Season 1) - May 8th: The Siege Pt 1 - 'McKay leads a team to activate the Ancients' orbital weapons platform to destroy the hive ships on the final stretch to the city. After the team has found a potential Atlantis Alpha Site (M1K-439 as "Planet Waterfall", the Tyrannosaurus-like planet M1M-316, the Genii-infested M4H-212, and M85-393 with intense daytime temperatures were rejected), the city's personnel are preparing for evacuation, when they discover the kamikaze dart pilot ("The Brotherhood") has survived in the city. '''The Siege Pt 2 - '''As a response to the message the expedition sent, the SGC sends Atlantis reinforcements via ZPM. Now the Ancient power source is en route through the latest Earth battleship, the ''Daedalus, and they need to hold out for four days, or Atlantis risks destruction. '''Stargate Universe (Season 1) - May 8th: Incursion Pt 1 - 'The Lucian Alliance finds a way to board the ''Destiny and takes several crew members hostage. Samantha Carter tries to locate the captured Rush and the planet from which they are gating to Destiny. '''Incursion Pt 2 - ''Destiny'' has a power failure which causes failure of an attempt by Young to overpower the Lucian Alliance leader, Kiva, who shoots a hostage in retaliation. They later realize these power failures are caused by the radiation of a binary neutron star and Destiny is diverting all power to the shields to compensate. Young decides to surrender control of the ship while sending Rush to hide and regain control from one of the other panels aided by Telford. When Kiva and Telford shoot each other the new leader of the Lucian Alliance decides this must be a plot and separates the civilians from the military personnel to put an end to this. All military personnel are about to be executed when the next burst hits the ship. Person of Interest (Season 1) - May 8th: ' '''Lost (Season 1) - May 15th: ' 'Exodus Pt 1 - '''Rousseau arrives at the beach to warn the survivors that the Others are coming, and tells them more of her own story. She was pregnant when she came to the island sixteen years ago but the Others—their arrival heralded by a column of black smoke—came and kidnapped her baby, who she has not seen since. A column of black smoke is soon seen in the distance. Jack, Locke and Sayid tell Rousseau about the hatch, and their need to open it, perhaps with dynamite. Rousseau offers to take them to the ''Black Rock to get some dynamite. Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley, Arzt and Rousseau arrive at the Black Rock, a large slave ship stranded inland. Before Walt goes on the raft, he leaves his dog Vincent in Shannon's care. Meanwhile, Charlie gathers messages to put in a bottle and the raft sets sail. In flashbacks, several of the survivors are shown in the final hours before the flight. 'Exodus Pt 2 - '''Rousseau leaves the ''Black Rock, and Arzt explodes while handling the dynamite. They encounter the monster—a cloud of black smoke. Rousseau steals Claire's baby, whom she has named Aaron. Sayid surmises that Rousseau intends to attempt an exchange of Claire's baby, for her own child with the Others. Charlie and Sayid head toward the column of black smoke and along the way, they also encounter the drug smugglers' plane, which Sayid reveals is full of heroin; Charlie takes some '''Exodus Pt 3 - '''When Sayid and Charlie arrive on the beach with the black smoke, there are no other people, just a pyre and Rousseau and Aaron. She returns Aaron and tells them that she overheard the Others saying that they were going after "the boy". On the raft, the crew encounters a boat. The boat's crew turns out unfriendly and demands that they hand over Walt. Sawyer is shot - but is not killed - and Walt is taken. An explosive is thrown onto the raft, destroying it. Meanwhile, Jack, Kate, Locke, and Hurley blow open the hatch, revealing a very deep dark hole with a broken ladder. The survivors' time in the airport and boarding the plane continues to be shown through flashbacks. '''V (Season 1) - May 15th: Fruition - '''Anna's daughter is the victim of a violent anti-V attack, but it was actually Anna who had her assaulted in order to use it for publicity. Erica and her Resistance cell look for a scientist who may have created a biological weapon that the Visitors fear. Kyle makes a deal with Marcus. '''Red Sky - '''Val, whose water has just broken, is captured by Anna's soldier and taken to the mothership, where she serves as bait to draw Ryan to Anna. Erica seizes an invitation to dinner with Anna and Lisa as an opportunity to destroy Anna's soldier eggs. Chad begins to catch on to how he is being used. Marcus tries to sway Kyle to work for the Visitors by revealing a shocking truth about Kyle's past exploits. Anna gives Valerie a lethal injection after her baby is delivered. The Fifth Column gains a new ally. Anna's warrior eggs are destroyed by Erica using a blue energy grenade, killing all but 12 of them. Joshua tells Erica to kill him to make her seem innocent, but he is later brought back to life by the V doctors. Anna is horrified upon being overcome by human emotion for her lost eggs. An enraged Anna removes the cloaking on a massive fleet of Visitor ships waiting in space and makes Earth's skies turn blood red, signaling the beginning of a yet to be seen event. '''Fringe (Season 1) - May 15th: The Road Not Taken - 'The Fringe Division investigates the case of a woman (Jennifer Ferrin) who "spontaneously combusts" in the middle of a busy New York street. The team discovers that the victim is the subject of a ZFT experiment to cultivate pyrokinesis. As they investigate, Olivia experiences "visions" while awake. Walter suggests she is seeing a parallel universe which has branched off from our own. Olivia and Peter visit an agoraphobic website designer (Clint Howard) who is apparently aware of William Bell, the drug trials, and the coming war, although his credibility comes into question when he believes himself to be a character in the plot of ''Star Trek. Using information from her visions, Olivia tracks down the victim's twin sister, who only moments before was kidnapped for more ZFT experimentation. '''There's more than one of everything - '''Nina Sharp recovers from her attack and reveals to the Fringe Division that an energy cell was stolen from her mechanical arm by Jones, which he intends to use to open a doorway into a parallel universe to confront William Bell. Meanwhile, Peter finds Walter at a beach house where they retrieve a device that can seal such an opening. Walter explains to Peter that he once lost something very dear to him and that he had to go and bring it back from another reality, the device being meant to prevent something from following him. Olivia, Peter and Walter intercept Jones opening another window, and Peter triggers Walter's device, killing Jones by sealing the doorway while only half of him is through it. '''Flashforward (Season 1) - May 15th: Countdown - '''On April 29, the day everyone's futures will happen, Mark interrogates the captive Lucas Hellinger for information about the next Blackout, but Hellinger refuses to disclose any information and further plays on Mark's deteriorating sanity over what will happen. Meanwhile, Simon demands Janis to help him enact revenge on the blackout conspiracy. Demetri breaks up with Zoey and she leaves for Hawaii without him. In Afghanistan, Aaron discovers the real reason why Jericho wants Tracy dead which involves a blackout project Jericho enacted two years earlier in Afghanistan. Lloyd figures out the equation in his flashforward, while Demetri debates helping Janis and Simon break into NLAP. Also, Nicole must make a fateful decision in her relationship with Bryce when she confides in him that she knows that Keiko is in Los Angeles. '''Future Shock - '''The world finally catches up with the events seen during the flash forward, making their context and meaning finally clear. Most of the flash forwards come true, albeit with small alterations here and there. Mark falls off the wagon and Wedeck is forced to bail him out of jail when the FBI building receives a bomb threat. Meanwhile, Bryce attempts to find Keiko before she is deported back to Japan. Olivia takes Charlie with her out of town when Lloyd and his son tell them that they must return to keep the scales of fate balanced. In Afghanistan, Aaron and Kahmir struggle to keep Tracy alive from her injuries. Also, Simon and Demetri sneak into the NLAP lab to try to stop the conspirators from bringing forth another blackout. After covering for Simon and Demetri, Janis is rushed to the hospital when pregnancy complicates set in. Nicole also meets her fate involving a car accident of her drowning & Mark is trapped in the FBI Headquarters. '''The Eleventh Hour (Season 1) - May 15th: Olfactus - '''Four homicides during fashion week due to sudden fits of rage lead to Doctor Hood being asked to investigate. Gretchen Morris, the bespectacled receptionist in this episode, is played by Samantha Shelton, Marley Shelton's real-life younger sister. '''Medea - '''The Deputy Director of the FBI is accused of stealing a woman's child and Dr. Hood is the only one who believes her. '''A Drop Of True Blood (Season 1) - May 9th: Help Me - '''Directly after shooting Eggs, Jason begs the help of God, Jesus, Mary Magdalene, Buddha, Confucius, Scientology, aliens and Aslan (The Lion of Narnia). '''A darker truth (Season 1) - May 9th: Deadly Fate - '''Jason went back to Stefan's bedroom and found that it was still empty. He decided the only way to destroy a vampire was to destroy his home. Jason discovers that the real killer of his sister is Stefan's brother, Damon, but when he finds out, it's too late. '''Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Season 1) - May 9th: Out of Mind, out of sight - '''Ignored by students and teachers alike, Marcie literally becomes invisible, then uses her affliction to terrorize Cordelia and her friends. Sympathetic at first, Buffy nevertheless stops Marcie when she goes too far. Men in black come to take Marcie away. '''Prophecy Girl - '''Buffy quits Slaying when a prophecy predicts she will die in battle against the Master and the Anointed One, but soon puts aside her fear and enters the fray on her own timetable and terms. In fulfillment of prophecy, the Master indeed kills the Slayer and opens the Hellmouth, but learns too late that Buffy is resilient, unpredictable—and lethal. '''Angel (Season 1) - May 9th: Blind Date - 'Lindsey helps Angel break into Wolfram and Hart to prevent a blind assassin from carrying out her deadly mission. While Angel is in Wolfram and Hart he comes across a scroll to which he feels a weird connection, so he steals it. '''To Sanshu in L.A - '''Wolfram and Hart raises a powerful warrior demon to sever Angel's connections to the Powers. Then, using an incantation from the ancient scroll that Angel stole from Wolfram and Hart, the evil law firm raises an even more powerful adversary. With the scroll back in Angel's possession, Wesley translates an ominous prophecy concerning an unnamed vampire—with a soul. '''Moonlight (Season 1) - May 16th: ' 'What's Left Behind - '''Mick and Beth investigate the kidnapping of a young boy named Jacob. When Mick learns that the boy was the grandson of his World War II buddy, with whose wife he had an affair, he realizes that he may be the boy's grandfather. The man responsible for the kidnapping, Ken Verdolino, stalks Beth and attempts to attack her. Mick goes to Verdolino's house and saves Jacob, but Verdolino commits suicide in the process. Talbot offers Beth a job as a civilian investigator, knowing she is unemployed after quitting ''Buzzwire. During the investigation, Mick contemplates the possibility of having a family and gathers a DNA sample to determine if he is Jacob's grandfather; he later tells Beth the results were negative. 'Sonata - '''Beth meets with Emma Monaghan, a vampire who had sired the man she fell in love with so they could be together forever. Beth is surprised when she learns that Emma and her husband Jackson are still together after 150 years. Emma kills Dominic, a basketball player with ties to Josef and several other vampires. She is imprisoned, but she threatens to name every vampire in Los Angeles unless Mick breaks her out. Mick and the other vampires team up and help her escape, but are forced to kill her and Jackson due to treason, as she had threatened to expose her fellow vampires. Talbot receives a list of names of all the vampires in the area, including Mick, from an unknown source. Beth tells Mick that she cannot continue to date Mick because of their vampire-human situation, but Mick says that he loves her and they kiss. '''Blade: The Series (Season 1) - May 16th: ' '''Monsters - '''Marcus devises strategies to neutralize Charlotte and strike the Pure Bloods at their next conclave. '''Conclave - '''The first season concludes with Blade and Shen monitoring Marcus's plan during a stakeout of the House of Chthon. '''The Vampire Diaries (Season 1) - May 16th: Isobel - '''Isobel returns to town and stuns Alaric with her attitude and her demands that he arrange a meeting with Elena. When mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena's questions, but reveals that she will stop at nothing to find the mysterious invention Johnathan Gilbert has been searching for. Isobel's dangerous actions lead Stefan, Damon and Bonnie to step in and help Elena deal with the situation. '''Founder's Day - '''The town gets ready for the Founders' Day Celebration, which is the anniversary of the founding of the town. With period costumes, Civil War reenactments and parades with floats, the town will also be filled with grief when someone dies. Meanwhile secrets will be revealed about the big event that connects the town back to 1864. Finally an unexpected someone comes back to Mystic Falls with a devious plot up their sleeves. '''True Blood (Season 1) - May 16th: To Love Is To Bury - '''As part of the vampire ritual, Bill buries Jessica's body in the ground, waiting for her to turn. After being attacked at Merlotte's, Sookie once again has Sam stay with her for protection and the two start growing much closer in Bill's absence. Jason helps Amy clean up the mess Eddie's death left behind and demands that she get rid of every drop of V-juice in the house. The next morning, Sookie searches for the young woman she saw in her vision. With Sam's help, Sookie tracks the woman (named Cindy) down to a pie store. Jason confides in Rene and Hoyt about Amy's V-juice habit. '''You'll Be The Death Of Me - '''Sookie explains to Jason that she believes she has found the identity of the killer who has been murdering the women in Bon Temps, but Jason has her dismissed from the jail, refusing to listen to her. Maryann continues to comfort Tara and talks with her about her problems, gaining her trust. Sookie, working at Merlotte's, becomes overwhelmed with the insulting and hateful thoughts all of the townsfolk are thinking about her brother and asks Sam for permission to leave. She finds she is unable to start her car, and as she gets angrier Rene shows up and offers her a ride home. Sam finds Rene's vest and, smelling it, realizes there may be a connection to Rene and the murders. At Sookie's house, Sookie discovers that Rene was the killer. '''No Ordinary Family (Season 1) - May 10th: No Ordinary Future - '''After witnessing the downfall of her family upon running into space/time slit that took her into the future, Stephanie must do everything she can to alter a chain of events in the present that will expose the Powell's superpowers to the world. Meanwhile, with George's help, Jim tracks down those responsible for the death of a fellow cop; and Mrs. X (Lucy Lawless) tasks Victoria (after resurrecting her) to keep tabs on Katie and her superhuman unborn baby and asks her to eliminate Katie once the baby is delivered. Daphne stops a corrupt cop from shooting George, using her mind control, and this is witnessed by Jim. '''No Ordinary Beginning - '''The Powells must join together to save JJ, who's been kidnapped by Mrs. X and forced to solve an enigma that could lead to the permanence of the trillsettum's effects. Eventually, the other Powells are captured as well while trying to save him from a secret GlobalTech facility. While they are in an elevator, Mrs. X gases them, and Steph and Daphne wake up together. JJ and Mrs. X walk in. Mrs. X points a gun at Daphne, forcing JJ to tell her how to get the serum to last permanently. Once JJ figures it out under duress and reveals the secret, she orders the guards to shoot them all. Meanwhile, Joshua reconnects with Katie and discovers that he's about to become a father. '''The Cape (Season 1) - May 10th: Razer - '''Scales makes a tenuous alliance with Fleming to protect his gang's territory and calls a dangerous villain, Razer (Grant Bowler), to the city. However, Vince interrupts Razer's arrival and takes his place by disguising himself to gain entry into Scales' gang. With the help of his doctor, Fleming battles his alter ego, Chess, while Orwell battles her own demons, alluding to an unclear future, trapped in isolation with a dark state of mind. '''Endgame - '''The Cape and Vince Faraday's world collide and hard truths are revealed—Police Chief Marty Voyt lands behind bars, in the hands of ARK Corporation, fearing he may receive the same fate as Vince. Attempting to learn more about Vince's disappearance, Dana takes on Marty's case, and the impervious ARK Corporation, only to discover secrets of betrayal. The Cape's double identity becomes blurred when Max and the carnival of crime attempt to protect Dana, Marty and his family. '''Knight Rider (Season 1) - May 10th: Knight and the City - '''Mike suspects foul play when the owner of his favorite hangout, "Sonny's Bar", is killed in a suspicious accident and the place is taken over by an unsavory crowd. '''I Love the Knight Life - '''Mike and KITT try to procure a stolen high-tech serum called HXP that enhances physical abilities before the thieves can sell it to North Korean buyers. When Mike corners Galt, the main suspect, he finds Galt has overdosed on the serum and possesses super-human strength. '''Pushing Daisies (Season 1) - May 10th: Bitter Swets - '''Emerson, Ned and Chuck investigate the death of Tony DiNapoli, who appears to have been strangled by a woman. However, when Ned brings Tony back to life to find out who killed him, Tony claims it was Burly Bruce Carter, via the hands of his "girlfriend" who is a RealDoll. Meanwhile, business at the Pie Hole plummets when a new candy store run by Dilly (Molly Shannon) and Billy Balsam (Mike White) opens in town with the situation becoming more complicated when Ned discovers one of the owners dead in a large vat of candy. And Alfredo (Raúl Esparza) continues to pursue an oblivious Olive who, herself, continues to pine after the Pie Maker. '''Corpsicle - '''When Chuck disappears after discovering Ned’s connection to her father’s death, Ned finds her with Olive, but she refuses to go back home with him. Meanwhile, Oscar Vibenius continues his attempt to figure out why Chuck smells so different. It’s New Year’s, and Emerson and Ned investigate the death of an adjuster from the Über-Life Life Insurance Agency who was found in a snow bank. Lily suffers from hallucinations after Olive inadvertently overdoses a pie with Chuck's homeopathic mood enhancer. '''Once Upon A Time (Season 1) - May 10th: Arrow (Season 1) - May 17th: ''' '''Birds Of Prey (Season 1) - May 17th: Feats of Clay - '''After a robber, Chris Cassius (Ian Reed Kesler), breaks into a chemical factory and drinks a mixture that gives him the power to turn people to stone, Barbara cancels her vacation with her boyfriend, Wade. Unwilling to allow Barbara to continue neglecting her personal life, Alfred the Butler brings Wade to the clock tower and exposes her secret. Meanwhile, Helena goes to Arkham Asylum and interrogates a villain named Clayface, who possesses the same abilities as Chris, and learns a shocking fact about her past. She must race to prevent Chris from killing New Gotham's most powerful people at a charity fashion show. '''Devil's Eyes - '''Having discovered that Helena is Huntress, Harley Quinn uses a machine that gives her metahuman hypnotic powers. She then hypnotizes Helena and persuades her to knock Barbara unconscious and steal an access disk. Barbara recovers and uses her subneural device to enable her to stand and fight Helena, eventually neutralizing the trance. But Harley uses the disk to gain complete control of the clock tower and, after killing Wade, she broadcasts the hypnotic signal to every television set in New Gotham. Working together with Alfred, Dinah, and Reese, Helena must infiltrate the clock tower and battle Harley and her cohorts before they gain control of the entire city. '''Sallville (Season 1) - May 17th: Obscura - '''An explosion near meteor rocks gives Lana the ability to see through another person's eyes. Lana watches through the stranger's eyes as they kidnap Chloe. Teaming with Clark, Lana uses her gift to help locate Chloe. The kidnapper turns out to be a cop looking for an easy promotion. Whitney finds some military medals his father earned, and takes it as a sign he should do something else with his life. Lex learns of a ship that crashed during the meteor shower, and discovers an octagonal disc made of an alloy not found on Earth. '''Tempest - '''Lionel Luthor closes the Smallville plant and blames it on his son for not turning out a large profit as instructed; Lex decides to initiate an employee buyout of the local plant to save everyone's jobs and forge his own future with LexCorp. Meanwhile, Whitney decides to join the Marines and leaves Smallville. Learning the truth about Clark, Roger Nixon attempts to expose Clark's secret to the world. As Lana drives home after dropping Whitney off at the bus station, three tornadoes touch down, forcing her off the road. '''Nikita (Season 1) - May 17th: Betrayals - '''After Michael learns that Percy has ordered Division to kill anyone who could decrypt the black boxes, he sends Nikita in to save the last person on the list: a CIA cryptographer named Malcolm Mitchell (Rich Sommer). Nikita saves Malcolm from Division assassins and takes him to Ryan (Noah Bean) for protection. Meanwhile, Percy learns Alex is the mole. Later, Percy shows Alex visual and audio evidence that it was Nikita who killed her father. Nikita asks Michael to check on her; when Percy orders him to kill Alex, Michael turns the gun on him, but is stunned when he tries to fire it. '''Pandora - '''Alex manages to dose Nikita with a toxin that feigns death. Percy has a lunch meeting with members of Oversight, where he reveals his plan to take over the CIA by letting Malcolm and Fletcher hack into the black box, which would unleash the nerve toxin from "Girl's Best Friend", killing them and the director of the CIA, and later Division will blame the attack on Nikita. Nikita however, awakens and injures cleaner Roan (Rob Stewart) by throwing acid to his face. Realizing Percy's agenda, she rushes towards Langley and manages to save the CIA director, Malcolm and Fletcher. After she is taken into custody, Fletcher helps her escape. '''Heroes (Season 1) - May 17th: Landslide - '''Hiro's father teaches Hiro how to use a sword. Candice gets Micah to rig the election for Nathan to win. D.L. kills Linderman, but is shot in the process. Sylar kills Ted. Hiro prepares to face Sylar. Matt and Bennet find the Company's Walker Tracking System: Molly Walker. '''How to Stop and Exploding Man - '''Niki and Jessica come to peace as they rescue Micah. Hiro teleports Ando back to Japan to keep him safe. The Heroes face off against Sylar. Matt gets four bullets to his chest, Hiro stabs Sylar before teleporting to 1671 Japan and Nathan flies Peter high above New York to detonate. '''The Walking Dead (Season 1) - May 11th: Wildfire - '''While the dead are buried, Andrea remains protective of Amy's body until it reawakens as a walker, whereupon Andrea then apologizes, and kills Amy again. Jim reveals that he was bitten by a walker in the fight, and the living members of the group decide to take him to the CDC, though there are signs of conflict between Shane and Rick, as Shane believes the trip to the CDC is a dead end. One family from the group splits away, deciding to return home to Birmingham, Alabama, and the remaining members depart for the CDC. On the way there, while making repairs to the RV, Jim decides he wants the group to leave him so he can be reunited with his dead family (either figuratively in the hereafter or, perhaps, literally as a walker). '''TS - 19 - '''In a flashback to the initial walker outbreak, Shane attempts to evacuate Rick but is unable to do so because of soldiers executing the hospital staff and walkers breaking into the building. Thinking Rick is dead, all Shane can do is barricade Rick's door and flee the hospital. In the present, the group enjoys an ephemeral normality amidst the comforts of hot showers and wine. A drunk Shane seeks to defend his past actions to Lori, telling her that he had been certain that Rick was dead. He tries to force himself on her sexually but she fights him off. Subsequently the group discovers that a timer in the lab is counting down to the exhaustion of the building's power supply and that when it hits zero the building will "decontaminate" by self-destructing. '''Medium (Season 1) - May 11th: Penny for your Toughts - '''Allison encounters a psychopathic doctor who raped and murdered numerous teenage girls years ago. After learning that an evil soul has been possessing people, she sets forth to stop it before a new victim is found. Meanwhile, Ariel's math teacher accuses her of cheating and Joe steps up to her defense. '''When Push Comes To Shove - '''After seeing Capt. Kenneth Push in a vision at a murder scene, Allison calls upon his assistance to find a serial killer. However, the only way Capt. Push can help is by literally putting his life on the line. '''Reaper (Season 1) - May 11th: The Leak - '''After Sam turns in a soul who somehow keeps returning to Earth, The Devil tells him that there is a leak in Hell and to find out who is responsible. Sara and Ben fail their interview with the Immigration officer. Sara tricks Ben into giving her money to bribe the officer and runs away with his money. Sam, Sock and Andi think that Gladys is dead when the soul stabs her with a knife, but Tony proves them wrong. The Devil finds out who the leak is and transports her back to Hell. Andi thinks it is unfair that Sam's parents sold his soul, so Andi asks Tony to look over his "contract" and he discovers that every page linking Sam with his dad is ripped out. This allows them to give the conclusion that Sam is The Devil's son. '''Cancun -'''The demons target Sam when they consider that they may not be able to stop The Devil, but they can hurt Sam, who they believe to be The Devil's son. Sam thinks he is seeing Steve everywhere. Sock falls for a female demon - a succubus - who feeds off human life and whenever she kisses him, he gets a rush of energy but loses a year of his life. The soul tells Sam that The Devil and his father are lying to him about his birth, leading him to find out that he may be The Devil's son. Tony and the demons attempt to lock them up, but Steve appears and changes Tony's mind to save Sam, leaving Mr. Oliver behind. '''Dead Like Me (Season 1) - May 11th: Vacations - '''Death takes the day off. So Rube recruits the reapers to help him with some clerical work. As the soul-takers file their victims' last thoughts, they all realize what truly mattered to them in life. Especially George, who fondly remembers the summer vacations she spent with her family at the lake. In the present, Joy, Clancy and Reggie go on their annual vacation to the lake, the first without George, where neither one of them enjoys the scenery anymore. Back in Seattle, George has a brilliant idea to make a long-process finish earlier by breaking into the Happy Time offices after hours to download the list digitally. '''Rest in Peace - '''On the first anniversary of George's death, Rube grants her the day off. Motivated to get her afterlife back on track again, she returns to Happy Time temp agency to ask for her old job back. But after being bluntly rejected by Delores, George pouts through yet another drab day... Until the universal powers-that-be intervene and inspire her to try to live her afterlife to the fullest. Meanwhile, Rube goes on a reap-assignment to a yoga class where he shares a few good words with the instructor. Mason asks Daisy‘s assistance to help him hook up with a living woman. Elsewhere, the Lass' prepare to visit Georgia's grave for the first time since her death to put the past behind them. '''The Gates (Season 1) - May 11th: Bad Moon Rising -''' A controversial decision threatens to tear the neighborhood apart. Sarah makes a discovery about Devon. Brett reacts to the news that Charlie and Andie are back together. 'Moving Day -' Devastated by recent events, the Monohans decide to leave The Gates. The Radcliffes pursue Devon; Brett desperately searches for Andie. 'Ghost Whisperer (Season 1) - May 11th: ' 'Free Fall - '''Melinda experiences a sense of intuition when she realizes that a plane is going to crash when the spirits of the pilot and flight attendant contact her. Melinda tells Andrea about her premonitions and Andrea is worried for her brother who was meant to be flying out from Johannesburg that very day. Andrea and Melinda attempt to warn people about the impending crash, but when Melinda informs Andrea that the plane was from Johannesburg, Andrea decides to head over to her brother's apartment in an attempt to contact him. '''The One - '(Continued from "Free Fall") Andrea seems to know that there is something that her friend isn't telling her. The souls from the crash go at the crash site as Melinda encourages them to cross over; because of the sheer mass of souls Melinda and other people who are alive can see the light. However, the wide-brimmed hat spirit convinces some of them to stay earthbound. Melinda must keep the mysterious evil spirit from capturing the souls and also must reveal to Andrea how the plane crash killed her and she is now an "earthbound spirit." '''Being Human (Season 1) - May 18th: You're the one i haunt - 'Sally has still not recovered from the exorcism and is looking ghastly. Josh finds Nora who reveals possible complications to the pregnancy. This worries Josh, but he remains steadfast in his support for her. Aidan's memories of Celine are further shown, revealing her pressuring to become a vampire and Bishop's threatening visit, leading Aidan to want to take Celine on the run. Meanwhile, Sally visits Danny, using her ghostly powers to make him hurt himself, which brings her back to normal. In an effort to eliminate Sally, Danny attempts to burn the house down, but Sally uses her ghostly abilities to trap him there until Aidan and Josh get home. '''A funny thing happened on the way to me killing you -' Josh takes Aidan, who was terribly wounded by Bishop, to the basement room of the hospital for recovery. He eventually brings in Nora to help save Aidan, but refuses to tell her what happened. Aidan eventually stabilizes, but Nora tells Josh they cannot continue their relationship if cannot bring himself to reveal his secrets. She decides, however, to keep the baby. Sally, who returned home at Aidan's request, finds that her door has disappeared and that she can now interact with physical objects. '''Teen Wolf (Season 1) - May 18th: Formality - '''The winter formal is coming up at the school. Kate explains about werewolves and werewolf hunters to Allison by using the kidnapped Derek as an example. Allison leaves in a panic and, after being pulled over by Sheriff Stilinski, decides to be strong. While the vet is taking care of Scott, he is accostled by Peter, who threatens him. The vet however, refuses to give Scott to him. Peter throws furniture at him but the vet appears fine, standing solid. Frustrated, Peter leaves. Coach Finstock informs Scott that due to his academic standing, he won't be allowed to attend the dance. '''Code Breaker - '''Scott, now in werewolf form, runs away from the Argents. Chris is outraged that Kate told Allison everything beforehand and forces Kate to retreat with Allison to a safe house in Washington until the Alpha is put down. Allison tries to come to terms with the fact that Scott is a werewolf. The Alpha forces Stiles to help him find Scott and Derek, revealing that Lydia - if she doesn't die - will become a werewolf. With Stiles's help, he locates the two, while Scott finds Derek himself. When Derek refuses to help him, Scott reveals that Peter killed the previous Alpha (Derek's sister) to become the Alpha. '''The Secret Circle (Season 1) - May 18th: Charmed (Season 1) - May 18th: Love Hurts - 'A wounded Leo appears at the manor, asking the Halliwell sisters to protect an innocent woman returning to San Francisco under his guidance. Daisy is being stalked by a Darklighter who hunts and kills present and future Whitelighters with poisoned arrows. The Darklighter Alec (Michael Trucco) fell in love with her. Leo reveals that the Darklighters' poison is deadly, and Piper finds a power switching spell in the ''Book of Shadows so she can use Leo's healing power on him. Prue switches powers with Alec and uses his own powers against him. '''Deja Vu All Over Again - '''The beginning of this episode has Phoebe experiencing a powerful and deadly premonition of death at Halliwell manor which includes Inspector Rodriguez unmasked in a demon attack on the sisters resulting in the killing of Andy. Vowing to prevent Andy's death, Prue heads off to police headquarters to warn Andy that Rodriguez is a demon working undercover for evil's causes. As the demon makes plans for his attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, he receives a visit from Tempus, a demon who can turn back time that was sent by The Source to help Rodriguez in case he fails. Tempus rewinds time each time Rodriguez fails to kill the Charmed Ones until the warlock succeeds in killing all the sisters. '''Supernatural (Season 1) - May 18th: Salvation - '''As Meg begins to target the Winchesters' friends in order to force them to hand over the Colt, John reveals to his sons the research on Azazel that he has accumulated over the years. Signs point to Salvation, Iowa, as the location of the demon's next target, so the trio heads there to investigate. After Sam has a premonition, he is able to identify the next victim. Before they can formulate a plan, Meg calls and threatens to kill more of their friends unless they hand over the gun. John concedes to her demand, but tries to deliver a fake one, and is captured. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are able to save the family from Azazel, but the he escapes before they can kill him. '''Devil's Trap - '''After learning that their father has been captured, the brothers go to family friend and fellow hunter Bobby Singer (Jim Beaver) for help. However, Meg tracks them down, but is caught underneath a mystical symbol known as a "devil's trap", which renders her immobilized and powerless. Before the real Meg dies, she offers a clue to John's whereabouts. Sam and Dean head to Jefferson City, Missouri, and rescue their father. However, Azazel soon reveals himself to be in possession of John, and attacks them. As the Azazel tortures Dean, though, John is able to temporarily gain control, and begs Sam to use the Colt to kill Azazel. Not able to bring himself to kill his father, Sam instead shoots him in the leg, and Azazel flees. '''American Horror Story (Season 1) - May 18th: Birth - 'Ben goes to pick Vivien up at the sanitarium, intent on taking Violet with him. Violet, being a ghost trapped on the property, ends up in her bedroom with Tate. During her outprocessing, Vivien and Ben are told by a doctor about the different sizes of her unborn twins, which is normal, but is warned to take it easy for the remainder of the pregnancy. Vivien is all for getting out of town and moving to Florida. However, while waiting in the car at home for Ben to gather their things and Violet, Vivien begins to have labor pains. Inside, Violet tries to explain to her father that she is dead. Meanwhile, Vivien has great difficulty in birthing both babies, losing one to stillbirth while the other causes her to bleed internally. '''Afterbirth -' Ben, feeling alone in the house, plans to commit suicide, but Violet's and Vivien's ghosts encourage him to take the living twin and get out of the house. However, during his attempt, he is killed by Hayden and the home invader ghosts, hung from the chandelier and Constance takes the living twin. Moira and other "innocent" ghosts help the Harmon ghosts prevent the deaths of further tenants by scaring away the first family to want to move in, the Ramoses. Tate, feeling alienated by Violet, tries to kill the Ramos son, so Violet won't be alone. She also prevents this, by distracting Tate with attention. Nora, who has spent most of the season wanting a child since hers was murdered and turned evil, relinquishes motherhood of the dead Harmon twin to Vivien, who asks Moira to be a godmother. '''Harper's Island (Season 1) - May 18th: 'Gasp - '''After witnessing the death of Chloe, Henry and Abby are off to find Wakefield. Danny acts as bait to lure Wakefield out, but when it comes to killing him, Abby can't do it. Instead, she knocks him out and they carry him to the Police Station where they lock him up. Henry goes to find Trish and Jimmy, but they have left the car. While at the station, Shea tells the group that Sheriff Mills suspected Jimmy of being a Wakefield copycat, causing the group to analyze Jimmy's behavior and brushes with death. Jimmy comes to the station, seemingly upset that Trish has fallen off a cliff and is stuck. Wakefield reveals to Abby that she is in fact the reason behind the killings, and that he really loved her mother. He reveals that Abby's mother gave Wakefield's son up for adoption, but Wakefield found him. Meanwhile Jimmy, Henry, Abby, and Sully go off to rescue Trish, who they find unharmed. Trish found a radio, and with the help of Sully and Jimmy, was able to contact the coast guard who state they are sending help. '''Sigh -' Starting with a flashback, we see Henry and Abby are best friends. His parents come to pick him up, and through glances, it is obvious that Abby's mother and Henry's adoptive mother know what happened. Henry and Abby share a secret before he goes back home to Tacoma. Wakefield and Henry are discussing their overall plan when they hear Abby and they leave Trish's body in the woods. Shea and Madison make to the boat house where Sully learns Wakefield has escaped. Abby and Jimmy find Trish's body, and decide to leave her there to find Henry. Meanwhile, Sully sends Shea and Madison off towards Seattle on a small boat, while Henry takes Sully into the woods to "find Trish." There, Henry tells Sully everything, but he doesn't believe him at first. Eventually he tries to shoot Henry, but he doesn't have any bullets. Henry and his father kill Sully while Henry tells him "you never should have dogged Trish," leading the audience to believe that Henry cared for Trish.